Voca Voca Show!
by Sakamaki Kanda
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary, coba dibaca aja langsung/Warning inside!/Read and Review ya!/ New Author.2
1. Chapter 1

Kanda : Halo Minna-san! Saya Author baru disini, Yoroshiku! dan mohon bantuannya dari para senior *membungkuk* dan juga maaf kalo fic ini bajal garing atau semacamnya.

Kyo : Udahlah, langsung ke ceritanya aja.

Kanda : Iya iya, baiklah kalau gitu langsung aja

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Voca Voca Show!**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Disc: Vocaloid kepunyaan Yamaha Corp**

**Warning : Abal, nggak lucu, garing, alay, oot, dll.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**Note: Fanfic ini akan berupa percakapan.**

.

.

.

Kanda : ok saya Author gaje, akan menghibur anda dengan acara atau fic baru yang saya buat. VOCA VOCA SHOW! *prokprok . Disini kita akan melakukan games,turnamen, wawancara,dll. Pokoknya banyak lah, baiklah kembali kepada ketiga host kita, Kyo, Haruka, dan Miku yang sedang barada di panggung acara. *balik ke kursi penonton*

Miku : Ha'i Terima kasih Kanda-chan, tapi kenapa gak ikutan di atas sini?

Kanda : Nggak ah malas, saya liatin aja dari sini.

Miku : Ok baiklah, pertama kita akan melakukan wawancara dengan salah satu bintang tamu kita yang kawaii dan juga seorang model terkenal yang masih sekolah menengah atas. Penasaran bukan? Baiklah kita panggil Megpoid Gumi-san! *prokprok

Kyo : Silakan naik ke panggung Gumi-san

Gumi naik ke panggung acara

Haru : Dan silakan duduk disini

Gumi : Terima kasih

Miku : Baiklah Gumi-san, gimana kabar anda?

Gumi : Tentu saja baik

Haru : Oh iya Gumi-san, menurut gosip yang sedang beredar, anda berpacaran dengan Mikaura Gumiya?

Gumi : *blushing berat* b-belum kok. Lagi pula kita kan hanya sahabat

Kyo : Sahabat apa 'sahabat'? Dan juga dengernya sih, Gumi-san ini pernah ngebantai 20 orang disekolah *apalah ini* ?

Gumi : hehehe kalo itu sih bener kayaknya *cengengesan*

Miku : Kalau begitu bisa ceritakan, kok bisa begitu?

Gumi : Ehem, baiklah jadi dulu waktu kelas 1 SMA. Kejadian-nya saat istirahat dan saya berada di kantin dengan sahabat saya. Saat kami sedang makan dengan nikmatnya, ada seorang laki-laki yang jail meletakan.. uh.. kecoa, dengan refleks saya ketakutan lalu mulai menghajar 20 orang dengan sembarang, karena saya ini phobia terhadap kecoa.

All (Host+Kanda) : *sweatdrop* ' gara-gara kecoa doang, bisa segitunya ya? '

Kyo : O-oh seperti itu ternyata, tak disangka hanya karena seekor kecoa anda bisa menjadi goril- AAAAAAAAAA *kling (ditonjok sama Gumi ke udara)

(note: jangan ngatain Gumi dengan sebutan Gorilla)

HaruMiku: *jawdrop

Haru : Baiklah, sekarang saya tanya tentang pribadi anda. Gumi-san ini menyukai barang apa?

Gumi : WORTEL!

MikuHaru : Wortel?

Gumi : Iya wortel! Itu adalah kesukaanku, bahkan seluruh kamarku berisikan aksesoris wortel semua. Dan jika ada yang berani mengambil wortel dariku, akan kuhajar habis-habisan dia!

Lalu Kyo balik ke panggung

Kyo: A-adaw sakit banget. Eh wortel siapa nih? Aku ambil ah lumayan kan buat dima- AAAAAAAA *kling (ditedang seribu kaki(?) sama Gumi ke langit *lagi* )

Miku : Ahahaha jauh bener mba tendanganya, lupakan itu. Masalah karir, kenapa anda bisa menjadi seorang model di usia masih muda?

Gumi : Um.. jadi begini, dulu saat keluargaku masih bisa dibilang keluarga kurang berkecukupan, aku part-time di sebuah restoran milik temanku. Lalu ada seorang pelanggan, yang bilang kalo aku ini cocok untuk jadi model, ternyata dia itu seorang perancang yang sedang membutuhkan seorang model. Dia memintaku menjadi modelnya, dan ternyata memang benar-benar cocok. Saya sangat berhutang budi padanya.

Miku dan Haru hanya ber-oh ria

Haru : Baiklah, terima kasih Gumi-san untuk wawancaranya tadi, tapi anda jangan pulang dulu karena kita akan mengadakan permainan-permainan yang seru.

Kyo balik lagi ke panggung

Kyo : Dan juga hal menariknya, saksikan di layar tembok anda *ditonjokgumi* *tepar*

Miku : Baiklah semua, saya akan menyanyikan lagu-

Kanda : BELUM SAATNYA MIKU-CHAN! *teriak dari bangku penonton*

Miku : O-ok, ehem! kita kedatangan salah satu bintang tamu lagi. Seorang bintang pop yang terkenal, ini dia KAGAMINE LEN *prokprok

Lalu Len naik ke Panggung

Len : Halo penonton, saya Kagamine Len, cowok ganteng-

Penonton : SHOTA!

Len : iyadah terserah kalian. Saya akan menyanyi dulu sebelum diapa-apain sama mereka *nunjuk Host*

HaruMikuKyo : *sweatdrop*

Len : Yang judulnya endless wedge

Kanda : *nangis duluan*

Len : Belom oi belom! Ok saya akan mulai, 1 2 3 4-

? : HIYAAA! *nendang Len*

Len : UHUK! *mental

(Kyo; STOP STOP, KOK JADI GAJE SIH FANFIC-NYE?!, Kanda: Sudah biarkan saja, kita lanjut lagi)

? : Eh, aku kata jangan kemana-mana bandel bener malah kesini, bayar dulu untang mu.

Len : T-tapi kan saya ada wawancara disini *sambil ngusap pinggangnya*

Kanda naik ke panggung

Kanda : maaf, anda siapa ya?

Sora : Oh.. maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Nakamura Sora, Yoroshiku!

Kanda :OALAH! Sora toh, maaf penonton dia ini OC saya yang ketiga. Terima Kasih *balik ke kursi penonton*

All : *sweat drop* 'kalo jadi Sora aku mah sabar'

Haru : Ngomong-ngomong Sora-kun, kenapa kok nendang si Len?

Sora : Iya dia ada utang sama aku, tapi nggak mau bayar. Dia janji katanya kalo bisa bantuin dia jadian sama si cewek _blonde _itu. Udah di bantuin malah kabur nggak mau bayar. Pas tadi pulang sekolah, ada yang sms aku kalo Len ada di sini, tak samperin deh.

Len : SIAPA YANG SMS SI SORA!?

Kanda : Aku~ *muka innocent*

Len : ARGGHH! BAKA KAN-

All(min Kanda) : *tatap Len*

Len : A-apa?

Miku : Huh.. durasi nih durasi cepetan ah. Len-san anda silakan nyanyi dulu, kemudian kami wawancara. Dan Sora-san, silakan duduk dulu di sebelah sana nanti kami wawancarai juga.

LenSora : Baiklah!

Len : OK SEMUANYA KITA MULAI, 1 2 3!

Len : *mulai nyanyi*

All : *nangis*

Len : Aishiteru yo..

Kanda: HUEEE! Sedih banget lagunya, si-silakan lanjutkan dengan wawancaranya.

Haru : Lebay lu ah! Baiklah, waktunya wawancara sesi ke-2 *prokprok

Miku : Ok, pertanyaan pertama untuk Sora-san. Bisakah anda ceritakan tentang dirimu?

Sora : Boleh, Saya lahir di Jakarta-

Kyo : CHOTTO CHOTTO! Orang Indonesia?!

Sora : Saya blasteran, Lahir di Jakarta 5 Mei **** , Blasteran Indo-Jepang. Ayah saya Jepang, Ibu saya Indonesia. Hobi ku sih.. ya nggak beda jauh lah dari yang laen, main game, tidur. Saat ini masih SMA kelas 2 dan satu sekolah dengan Len. Um.. apa lagi?

Haru : Mungkin benda kesukaan?

Sora : oh.. benda kesukaan ku kacang merah

All Host : Kacang merah?

Sora : Iya, entah mengapa kacang merah itu enak sekali. Oh iya, saya ini orangnya ya.. biasa aja lah. Masalah penampilan, um.. rambut pendek, warna merah, warna mata ruby. Itu cukup kan?

Miku : Cukup kok, dan kemaren baru ulang tahun ya?

Sora :Eh? Emang iya ya? Oalah nggak nyadar aku.

All : *jatuh berjamaah dengan tidak elitnya*

Miku : Terima kasih Sora-san, kita lanjut ke Lenny

Len : Psst! Miku chan! Jangan panggil Lenny dong! *bisik ke Miku*

Miku : Oh iya maaf maaf. Tadi kan kata Sora-san-

Sora : Ano.. Miku-san, jangan pake embel-embel –san, panggil aja Sora

Miku : Oh ok baiklah, tadi kata Sora dia bantuin kamu dapetin cewek kesukaan mu, siapa dia? Apa jangan-jangan..

Len : *nelen ludah*

Miku : Rin-chan?

Len : TIDAK!

Miku : Oh jadi bener toh Rin-chan. Wah.. PJ PJ *ngeledek*

Haru : Miku-chan sama Len-san saling kenal?

Miku : Kami kan satu sekolah dengan Rin-chan dan Nakamura-san

Kyo : Coba ceritakan gimana kamu dapetin si Rin-chan itu

Len : Cerita, nggak,cerita, nggak,cerita,nggak-

All : LAMA LU AH!

Len : Ok ok, jadi begini..

FLASH BACK

Berkat bantuan Sora, akhirnya Len dan Rin berada di belakang sekolah

Rin : Jadi.. Kagamine-san, ingin bicara apa? Soalnya tadi Sora-san bilang kau ingin ngomong sesuatu denganku

Len : Be-begini, a-aku.. aduh gimana ya, uh... se-sebetulnya.., AKU SUKA DENGAN KAGAMI-SAN! APAKAH KAU INGIN MENJADI PACARKU?! *sambil.. uh.. gitulah, blushing2 gaje*

Rin :... apakah cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? *gumam*

Len : Eh? Tadi Kagami-san bilang apa?

Rin : Kubilang apakah cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? *senyum lembut*

Len : EH? Berarti... *muka cemerlang*

Rin : *ngangguk*

Len : EH? HONTOU?! HORE! Jadi sekarang kita pacaran kan?

Rin : Iya, Len-kun

Len tiba-tiba meluk Rin, dan dibalasnya.

End Flash Back

All : WUOH!

Len : Nape hah?

Miku : Saya nggak nyangka pemirsa! Ternyata Len yang aneh dan shota ini serta menjengkelkan-

Len: WOI!

Miku : -bisa romantis juga ya! *sambil liat ke kamera* (Kanda: Mane romantis?!)

All (min Len) : *ngangguk*

Len : Oh ayolah kalian ini. Lupakan saja itu, pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Kyo : Ehem! Ok ok, tentang pribadi anda, bisa ceritakan **Tuan Shota**

Len : 'ngajak ribut nih orang!' Ok, Namaku Kagamine Len. Lahir di ******** , punya 1 adik prempuan yang bernama Kagamine Lenka. Hobi, main game dan ngejailin teman. Penampilan, rambut di kuncir pendek, bewarna blonde, dan mata bewarna biru _ocean_ . That's it, apa lagi?

Haru : Benda kesukaan?

Len : Oh.. Pisang dayo~

All Host : Pisang?-

Kanda : Hei kalian para host, bisakah tidak mengulangi apa yang diucapkan bintang tamu? Atau kupecat kalian!

All Host : Gommenasai~

Len : Pisang tuh enak, mau dibuat es krim kek mau dibuat _kare_ kek tetep enak itu.

All Host : *mual* 'anjir, dibuat _kare_ gimana tuh hoek!'

Haru :Sepertinya cukup dulu ya, kita _Break _dulu. Miku-chan!

Miku : Ok! Minna-san siap semua?

Penonton : SIAP!

Miku : ok 1 2 3-

Kyo : Chotto! Lu mau nyanyi lagu apaan koplak!? Kasih tau dulu lah ke penonton! Penontonnya juga bego, siap-siap bae- *disumpel mangga*

Haru : Lanjutkan Miku-chan!

Miku : *sweatdrop* hehehe lupa. Ok,Aku akan menanyikan Last night,Good night!

Penonton : HUOO!

Miku : *mulai nyanyi*

All : *mulai terisak*

Miku : O-ya-su-mi..

Kyo : Ulala lagunya galau~ *agak terisak*

Kanda : *naik ke panggung* Baiklah Minna-san, sepertinya Show ini harus (beneran) _break_ dulu ya. Kalau gitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye Bye! *lambai tangan ke penonton*

Kyo : WOI APAAN INI-

OUT OF CONNECTION!

* * *

Kanda : Gimana Readers fict saya? Mohon maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan dari fict yang gaje ini. Dan jika salah tolong jangan flame saya karena saya takut TwT. Jika boleh silakan beri saran.

Haru : Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda : Halo semua! Saya udah update chapter 2! Semoga aja ya nggak garing kayak chapter 1. Mayu juga bakal ada jadi paranormal (Request : Fuyukaze Mahou), kalau gitu saya mau balas Review :

**Kiriko Alicia**

**Wah makasih ya atas review-nya, Kiriko-san. Semoga betah disini? Pasti dong! **

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Makasih juga untuk reviewnya Mahou-chan. Kyo kurang nista? Tak tambahin (Kyo : WOI!) PDKT-nya lewat batin :v . Mayu jadi Paranormal ya?Um.. Ok deh! Thanks atas sarannya ya.**

Kalau gitu tanpa ba-bi-bu, kita mulai Chapter 2-nya

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Haru : Hai penonton! Kita balik lagi ke Voca Voca Show! Di sesi ini masih wawancara kok. Bintang tamu yang sangaaat seram karena dia seorang paranormal dari hutan belantara –

Miku : Kok nemu aja ya? *sweat drop*

Haru : – orangnya juga agak yandere, kemana-mana bawa pisau. Kalau gitu langsung aja kita panggil Asakura Mayu! *prok prok

Mayu naik ke panggung sambil pake jubah, megang Pisau, dan mengeluarkan aura gelap.

All Host : *menjauh*

Mayu : *buka jubah* Eh? Kok pada menjauh sih? Sakit hati Mayu! *muka kecewa*

All : Eh?

Miku : Mayu-chan ini Paranormal kok feminim (kayaknya)? Duduk aja deh dulu

Mayu : Iya makasih. Sebenarnya saya emang bener feminim tapi kalo lagi serius masuk kemasalah hantu-hantu atau hal mistis lainnya saya bakal serius dan yandere.

Haru : Serem juga ya. Kalau gitu pertanyaan pertama, Mayu-san kalo dihutan ngapain aja?

Mayu : (Serius Mode : ON!) Berkomunikasi dengan mahluk-mahluk gentayangan, berburu cicak kaki tiga berwarna biru –

Kyo : Emang ada? – UHUK! *ditonjok Mayu**mental*

Mayu : Jangan berani-beraninya kamu potong ucapanku! *evil aura* Kalau gitu saya lanjut. Terkadang ada orang-orang dari kota ke tempatku untuk meminta menyantet seseorang.

All Host : Wow! *sedikit merinding*

Miku : Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Mayu-chan makan dari mana?

Mayu : Biasanya menanam sayur-sayuran di belakang rumah dan kalau ada bahan yang kurang atau tidak ada, aku harus mencari ke hutan. Tapi kalau lagi banyak order-an nyantet (?), aku biasa ke super market untuk beli makanan instan.

Kyo : Emang di dalam hutan ada super market? – OHOK! *ditendang Mayu*

Mayu : Betapa bodohnya kamu, tentu saja di hutan tidak ada super market! *evil aura*

Haru : *mendekat ke Kyo* Lagi sih kamu! Nanya-nya yang nggak masuk logika!

Kyo : Ka-kan di-dia tinggal di hu-hutan, jadi lan-lantas aku tanya *babak belur*

Miku : *liat ke KyoHaru* *sweat drop* Kalau gitu Mayu-chan, kira-kira disini ada mahluk-mahluk begituan nggak?

Lalu Haru balik ke tempatnya

Mayu : Ada tuh dibelakang kamu

Miku : be-beneran? *merinding*

Mayu : Beneran, kalau kamu nggak percaya lihat ke belakang *masih ada evil aura*

Miku perlahan-lahan menoleh ke belakang dan..

Miku : KYAAAAAA! *teriak sambil nutup mata*

Kyo : Mik kamu kenapa teriak?

Miku : *buka matanya* E-eh? Kok ada Kyo sih di belakang?

Mayu : Iya mahluk itu dia *nunjuk Kyo*

Kyo : WOI JADI SELAMA INI MAYU-SAN NGANGGEP AKU ITU HANTU GITU?!

Mayu : Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?

Kyo : WOI! – *langsung keringet dingin* *hampir kena pisau yang dilempar Mayu*

Mayu : Kamu ngomong lagi, tak segan-segan akan ku santet dan kupotong-potong kamu menjadi 12 bagian *evil smile* *jilat pisaunya yang satu lagi*

Kyo : *keringet dingin* *mulut di plester*

Haru : Ma-mayu-chan, masih pertanyaan sebelumnya. Apa ada hantu disekitar sini?

Mayu : (Yandere Mode Off) Sebentar.. *melihat sekeliling* Ada disana! *nunjuk pojokan panggung* seorang perempuan berambut panjang warna _blonde._

MikuHaru : *merinding*

Kanda : *angkat bicara* Coba Mayu-chan berbicara dengannya, bisa kan?

Mayu : Tentu saja bisa, tunggu dulu *mulai masuk ke dunia lain(?)* Baiklah apa ada pertanyaan untuknya, aku sudah terhubung olehnya.

Miku : Kalau gitu, namamu siapa? *nanya ke arah pojokan panggung*

Mayu : Um.. oh, namanya Lily.

Haru : Nama yang bagus, bisa ceritakan pribadi dan mengapa kamu bisa dibunuh?

Mayu : Um, oh, ow. Katanya dia ini masih kelas 3 SMP. Dia dibunuh oleh pencuri yang ingin mengambil tas-nya di dekat sini. Bukan dia saja yang sudah dibunuh disini namun masih banyak lagi.

Miku : Kanda-chan! serem banget sih buat panggung disini *merinding*

Kanda : Jangan salahin aku lah, kan nggak tau. Kalau gitu Lily-chan, gimana kalau kamu ikut Mayu-chan ke hutan. Biar Mayu-chan ada temennya, bagaimana?

Mayu : Katanya dia mau, yaudah kalau gitu aku setuju.

Haru : Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya Mayu-chan.

Mayu : (Feminim Mode : On) Eh gitu aja? Yah... yaudah deh nggak apa-apa. Padahal Mayu masih mau bersenang-senang disini. Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa semua *ngedipin sebelah mata* yuk Lily *terbang ke langit*

All : *cengo*

Kyo : *buka plesternya* Fuah.. sesak! Kayaknya Kanda salah panggil orang deh, paranormal tapi feminim, yandere lagi! Mistisnya kaga ada!

Kanda : Yaudah keless! Paranormal antik itu (?) kalau gitu lanjut ke sesi selanjutnya.

Haru : Ok sesi selanjutnya adalah Lomba Masak! *prok prok

Kyo : Nah kita pindah panggung disebelah sana *nunjuk panggung satu lagi* dan Host-nya tentu saja bukan saya, kalo saya nanti akan menjadi Juri. Ini dia 2 Host kita, Kaito dan Miku-san! *prokprok

Kaito : Ahaha halo semua~

Miku : Lah? Gue jadi Host lagi? Tak apalah. Halo semua ketemu lagi dengan saya, Miku-chan!

Kyo : Hoi Haru, lu kan juri, sini! *lambai-lambai tangan ke Haru*

Kaito : Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi kita akan memanggil 2 kelompok peserta, yang berisikan masing-masing 2 orang. Kelompok pertama, Red! Silakan naik

Kelompok Red : *naik ke panggung*

Miku : Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian

Luka : Halo penonton, nama saya Megurine Luka. Yang akan menjadi koki utama, dan ini asisten saya Aria

Aria : Halo semua *muka datar*

Kaito : Te-terima kasih, si-silakan kalian ke sana (Kanda: Kemane?)

Luka : Baiklah

Miku : Dan sekarang Kelompok ke 2, Blue! Silakan naik

Kelompok Blue : *naik ke panggung*

Kaito : Pekernalkan diri kalian

Yuuma : Hai semua, namaku Murasaki Yuuma. *lambai tangan ke penonton*

Penonton Perempuan : *mati terpesona*

Yuuma : Dan ini assisten-ku, Kamine Rinto

Rinto : Hai Ladies~ *ngedipin 1 mata*

Penonton Perempuan :

KYAAAA GANTENG BANGET!

RINTO-SAMA JADILAH PACARKU!

RINTO-KUN!

Yuuma : Oi Rinto! Jangan godaain cewe deh. Aku tau kamu playboy tapi jangan disini! Ayo! *seret Rinto*

Rinto : *ngedumel*

MiKai : *sweatdrop*

Kaito : Baiklah, sekarang kita kenalkan juri-juri kita, Haruka!

Haru : Hai hai!

Kaito : Dan kakak sepupu saya yang bodohnya kebangetan *disumpel cabe*, Akaito!

Akaito : Konichiwa minna!

Kaito : Tumben Aka-nii sopan, biasanya pecicilan kaya cacing kepanasan.

Aka : Uruse na! Cepat dimulai.

Kaito : Iya iya, Miku-chan silakan lanjutkan –

Kyo : Eh-eh aku nggak dikenalin?

Kaito : Oh iya lupa, Kyotai-kun! Aduh.. maaf ya saya nggak tau kalau kamu ada disitu.

Kyo : Sabar aku mah! Sabar! Kayaknya emang udah takdir jadi karakter nista.

Kaito : iya kali ya, Miku-chan!

Miku : Bahan utama untuk masakanya adalah...

JENG JENG JENG...

Miku : Udang!

Kaito : Nah, setiap team masing-masing kita bagikan Udang . Dan bahan-bahan lainya ada di pusat arena(Kanda:bukanya panggung?) Kita akan memberi waktu 60 menit. Baiklah tanpa basa-basi kita mulai dari hitungan.. 1...2...3! Start!

.

.

To be Continued!

* * *

Kanda : Chapter 2 yang gagal. Gimana pendapat Readers dengan chapter 2 ini? Aneh? Jelas! Maaf jika gaje dan alur kecepetan *membungkuk* Mistisnya juga nggak kerasa TwT!

Kyo : Dasar Author geblek!

Kanda : Jahat amat!

Kyo : Lah kamu lebih jahat lagi, masa aku dinistain mulu coba. Ok langsung aja, Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda : Hai hai, saya udah update Chapter 3, kira-kira bakal garing nggak nih? Iya kayaknya. Ok saya mau balas Review

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Sama-sama XD . Kyo emang sudah terlahir untuk dinistakan (Kyo : *pundung*) Silakan aja gebukin Rinto, gratis kok tanpa biaya (?) *apa sih***

**Kurotori Rei**

**Makasih sudah me-review Rei-san . Kyo emang sudah harus dibegitukan (Kyo : *face palm* ) Tenang aja, Lenka sudah dikandangin kok :v**

Kalau gitu

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Miku : Hallo! Kembali lagi di Voca Voca Show! Kita lihat penonton, para asisten koki mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Mulai dari tomat, wortel, negi, seledri, dll. Dan mereka balik ketempat masing-masing kecuali Rinto-san *sweat drop liat Rinto*

Rinto : Ojou-chan tachi, tunggu aku ya~ *sambil ngedipan mata ke penonton*

Penonton Perempuan : *klepek-klepek*

Yuuma : WOI CEPETAN BALIK! JANGAN GODAIIN MULU!

Rinto : Ha'i ha'i *balik ke tempat*

Miku : ahahaha aneh, sekarang kita lihat apa yang Red Team buat . Hai Luka-san, rencananya kalian ingin membuat apa?

Luka : Um.. mungkin Tempura dan Udang saus Teriyaki *lagi cuci udangnya (Kanda: Itu dapet dari google loh ya, jadi saya nggak tau apa-apa)

Miku : Oh.. kalau begitu semangat lah

Luka : Ok!

Miku : Kita ke Aria-san. Aria-san lagi nga- *sweat drop tiba2*

Aria : *motongin sayur tapi bentuknya kotak semua*

Miku : A-ano.. Aria-san lagi ngapain ya?

Aria : Anda tidak lihat sendiri saya sedang motongin sayurnya *masih muka datar*

Miku : I-iya sih, tapi kok bentuknya... nggak jelas ya?

Aria: Kreatif

Miku : ' Luka-san kayaknya salah ngajak orang deh ' O-oh.. Souka. Baiklah, Kaito-kun

Kaito : Nah, sekarang kita lihat ke Blue Team. Yuuma-kun, mau buat apa nih?

Yuums : Sup Udang Tofu dan Nasi Goreng Udang *lagi motongin bahan-bahan yang perlu dipotong*

Kaito : Um.. sederhana tapi kayaknya akan spesial kalo dibuat oleh Yuuma-kun, Ganbatte ne!

Yuuma : Yosha!

Kaito : Dan ke Rinto- *tiba-tiba marah + geram*

Rinto : Miku-chan! Terimalah cintaku ini! *sambil buka kemejanya*

Kaito : *nahan amarah* sabar aja saya mah sabar. Miku-chan nggak bakal suka sama dia *ngelirik Miku* *pundung*

Ternyata Miku ngeblushing di tempat

Kanda : Sabar ya Kai, sabar disayang Tuhan! *teriak dari bangku penonton*

Kaito : Terima kasih Author-san! Ok harus sabar! Rinto-kun lagi ngapain? Kok malah buat coklat?

Rinto : Buat Miku-chan tersayang dong~

Kaito : *jalan ke tempat juri* Kyo minjem golok dong *evil aura keluar*

Para Juri : *ketakutan*

Kyo : Sabar woi sabar

50 Menit berlalu

Miku : Ok para peserta sebaiknya kalian harus cepat, karena waktunya tinggal 1 menit lagi. Sepertinya pertarungan mereka sangat sengit.

Kaito : Bisa dikatakan iya. Dan ternyata Blue Team memasuki tahap terakhir yaitu menghias makanan-nya. Lalu disusul oleh Red Team. Ok semua, kita hitung dari angka sepuluh.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

TENG TENG TENG!

Miku : Yap, selesai. Para peserta silakan membawa masakan kalian ke meja Juri

Red dan Blue team membawa masakan mereka ke meja juri

Kyo : *ngiler*

Haru : Huaa! Kelihatanya enak ya

Akaito : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Miku : Dimulai dari Red Team!

Akaito : Baiklah,Um.. Saus Teriyaki ini buat dari bahan apa saja?

Luka : Ya.. gitulah saus teriyaki dicampur dengan bahan-bahan yang lain

Akaito : Kalau begitu saya coba ya, ayo yang lain dicoba

Kyo : Ok saya duluan ya, Itadakimasu *mulai nyuap* *muka langsung ngeblank* *tepar*

All : *shock*

Aria : Ano.. Minna-san, sebenarnya Luka-san ini sedang bad mood akut karena baru diputusin pacarnya pagi tadi. Kalau sedang bad mood, pasti akan sangaaaat kayak yandere, jadi hadapilah kenyataan *muka datar* (Kanda : nih anak mukanya datar mulu!)

Haru : O-oh gitu ternyata begitu. Kalau gitu Akaito-san ini kan baik, ini makananya buat kamu aja ya *dorong makananya ke Akaito* *kabur*

Akaito : EH!? *muka mulai nggak enak*

Kaito : Nii-san kumohon kau harus makan itu, demi kita semua *muka melas*

Miku : Kami mohon Aka-nii!

All (Luka & Aria) : Kami Mohon!

Akaito : E-eh tapi kan- *dicekokin* *muka ngeblank* *tepar*

Kaito : AMBULANS! PANGGIL AMBULANS!

CITT!

Ambulans datang

Kaito : *lempar Kyo dan Akaito ke Ambulans*

BRUK! Brem.. (Ambulans jalan (?) )

Kaito : Luka-san sebenarnya ini (saus teriyaki) anda campurkan apa saja?

Luka : Nggak neko-neko kok, hanya minyak ikan, bubuk agar-agar, dan cabe 1 kilo gram *senyum innocent*

All : *muka blank* ' ntu makanan apa racun ? '

Miku : O-oh begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu makanan yang satu lagi. Tempura!

Kaito : Kita lihat apa saja isi dan hiasan dari tempura ini, udang, tepung beras, cabe- hah?! Cabe? Terserah lah- es krim *dari sini muka dah enek*, pare,pete, tepung goreng pisang, dan kecap manis Bingo (plesetan Bango).

Miku : Kalau begitu Kaito-kun aja ya yang makan kan para juri ilang semua *evil smile*

Kaito : Lah? Kok ak- *dicekokin* *kejang-kejang(?) *tepar*

All(min MikuLuka&Mayu) : 'sadis!'

Miku : Kalau begitu, Kanda aja ya yang nilai. Para juri ilang semua *senyum*

Kanda : ' ada isyarat apaan nih dari senyumanya? ' Baiklah kalau begitu, nilai untuk Red Team adalah-oh iya max 100 ya- 50!

All : Yeee :v

Miku : Sekarang lanjut ke Blue Team, eh tapi para juri belum balik. Apa harus ku paksa saja ya *evil smile*

All Juri : *balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing* Nggak kok kita balik lagi

Kaito : *dah bangun* Akh.. apa yang terjadi barusan?- *pingsan lagi*

Miku : Kai-kun, kok nggak bangun sih? Oh yaudah nggak apa-apa, gampang kok nanti es krimnya-

Kaito : *mendadak bangun* Nggak kok nggak, aku bangun. Ok kita langsung lanjut aja ya, makanan pertama Sup udang tofu.

Yuuma : Ha'i , makanan ini dibuat dari bahan utama yaitu Ebi , dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Silakan dicicipi

Kyo : Nggak beracun kan? *dah ketakutan duluan*

Yuuma : Nggak kok tenang aja *senyum* (Kanda : *die in happines* )

Kyo : Baiklah kalau begitu saya cobain duluan, Itadakimasu! *muka blank*

Miku : Enak?

Kyo : Ini... ENAK BANGET! *nangis*

Haru : Oh iya? Cobain deh. WOGHH! ENAK!

Akaito : Coba dong *coba juga* Nah ini yang namanya makanan

Kaito : Di coba juga nasi goreng ebi-nya

Kyo : Cobain duluan ya . um.. (ada makanan dimulut) manis, pedas, terlalu asin, dan kecut- *tepar* *mulut berbusa*

All : *shock*

Yuuma : Perasaan tadi ngasih garam tak terlalu banyak dan apakah yang membuat kecut?

Luka : Tadi aku kasih sedikit garam lagi dan jeruk nipis *senyum evil* *ada dibelakang Yuuma*

Yuuma : *merinding* *langsung menjauh dari Luka* Ka-kapan Luka-san nga-ngasihnya?

Luka : Belum lama kok *masih evil smile*

Kanda : CUT CUT! ANCUR DAH LOMBA INI! SUDAHKAN SAJA! *teriak-teriak meronta dari bangku penonton*

Luka : Entar-entar aja ya Kanda-chan , ini masih seru loh *muka innocent + smile evil*

Kanda : Untuk pemenangnya adalah Team... BLUE!. Luka-san serem bener~ Penonton sekalian kita sudahi dulu saja ya acara ini, sampai jumpa lain waktu, bye bye- WOGH! Hampir aja!(ditendang Luka, tapi nggak kena)

BRZZZZZZ! OUT OF CONNECTION

END of Story (maybe? ._.a )

* * *

Kanda : Waa... maaf ya untuk para Readers " endingnya gaje. Garing kah? Saya berencana mau buat Voca Voca Show! 2 tapi tergantung sih. Nanti Kyo tak tambahain nistanya.

Kyo : *face palm* kenapa punya Master kayak gini?

Haru : Mind to Review?


End file.
